Telle est ma prière
by LoveDrayyy
Summary: Résumé : Draco repense à l'homme qui l'aime douze ans après sa mort. One Shot. !  Deathfic ! Slash DMHP


_Titre : Telle est ma prière_

_Auteur : LoveDrayyy_

_Genre : Drama / Romance enfin... je pense_

_Paring : Harry/Draco_

_Résumé : Draco repense à l'homme qui aime douze ans après sa mort. One-shot. Deathfic. Shash DmHp_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling. La chanson non plus ne m'appartient pas. Elle est au groupe Kyo_

_Source : Harry Potter_

_Petite note de l'auteur : Voilà une petit One-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_P.s : Désolé pour les fautes ! ^^''_

_**Telle est ma prière**_

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait au bord d'un falaise, ses cheveux blond volant au gré du vent. Il repensait à cet homme qui l'aimait et que l'avait quitté il y a maintenant près de douze ans. Et aujourd'hui était un jours spécial. C'était le jour de sa mort. Cela faisait douze ans aujourd'hui et cet homme n'avait jamais quittait ces pensées. Il l'aimais, l'aime, et l'aimerai pour l'éternité. Draco Malfoy, tel était son nom, repensait à cet homme qui n'avait jamais quitté son cœur malgré toutes ces années.

**Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher**

**Dans mes souvenirs du rigoles et fais tourner la Terre**

_Je me souviens du temps passé ensemble ou avec nos amis. Tu souriais et tu rigolais. J'aimerai tellement t'entendre de nouveau rire et te voir sourire. Mon monde c'était arrêté de tourner quand tu est parti et que je n'ai pu réentendre le son ta voix. _

**Ce qui me désolé et que je désespère**

**Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien à faire**

_Ton image s'efface peut à peut de ma mémoire sans que je puis rien y faire. Seule les photo de nous à Poudlard me permets de continuer de voir ton visage que j'aime tant._

**Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant**

**Mais voilà que tu n'es plus, plus rien n'est important**

_Je te l'ai dit, tu étais ma vie, je ne me voyais pas vivre sans toi. Mais tu m'as fait un ultime cadeau avant de partir et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Sans cela je ne serai plus aujourd'hui. Merci. Merci mon Amour pour ce fabuleux présent._

**Si seulement j'avais su**

**Que te tu me manquerai autant**

_Si seulement il en avait pu être autrement. On serait heureux ensemble. Je voulais te rejoindre tellement tu me manquai. Je n'avais jamais imaginé mon avenir sans toi, et cela me faisait mal._

**Je t'en aurai voulu de t'aimer tant**

_Ceux n'est pas ta faute et je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. De nous avoir laissé seul, seul tout les deux._

**Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal**

**Apprends-moi à croire que tu es devenu mon étoile.**

_Comment t'oubliais ? Toi et ton sourire qui nous illumine. Toi et tes yeux si vert qu'on pourrai si perdre pour l'éternité. Toi et ton amour sans borne pour tout ceux que tu aimais et que tu voulais protéger. De là où tu es, je suis sûr que tu veille sur nous._

**Mon Ange, ma Lumière,**

**Mon intime repère**

_Tu es celui qui éclairai ma route, celui qui m'aider à faire les bon choix. Sans toi je suis perdu._

**Mon Ange, ma Lumière**

**Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

_Continue de veiller sur nous mon Amour en avons besoin. Tes amis, ta famille et bien sûr moi aussi._

**Telle est ma prière**

**Tu n'avais pas **

**De royaume à tes pieds**

_Tout ces gens qui t'aimaient et t'admiraient parce que tu étais le Surviavnt te pleure. Mais très vite ils tonoublié. Mais pas moi. Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

**Mais je verserai pour toi**

**Plus de larme qu'un peuple entier.**

_Je continue de pleurer en pensant à tout nos moments ensemble. Mais je ne les échangerai pour rien au monde. Ce sont mes souvenirs les plus précieux._

**Mais ça ne suffira pas à me faire oublier**

**Que tu n'es plus**

_Malgré mes pleures, je continue à ressentir cette douleur au niveau du cœur. Mais je suis sûr que là où tu es, tu es heureux donc cela atténue ma douleur._

**Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir **

**Apprends-moi à croire que tu es devenu mon étoile**

_Comment oublie que tu es mort pour mon sauver. Que tu es mort pour que la futur génération de sorcier vivent dans un monde en paix. Veille sur nous mon Ange. Sans ça le monde sombrerai dans le chaos sans toi pour nous protéger._

**Mon Ange, ma Lumière**

**Mon intime repère**

_Moi, Draco Malfoy, le serpentrard froid et sans coeur_

_Toi, Harry Potter, le griffondor défenceur de la veuve et de l'orphelin_

_Un amour impossible et pourtant..._

**Mon Ange, ma Lumière **

**Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

_Et pourtant, pendant un an nous avons vécu notre amour, sans ce soucier de la guerre. Nous vivions notre vie tout simplement._

**Telle est ma prière**

**Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher**

**Dans mes souvenir tu rigoles et fais tourner le Terre**

_Tous nos souvenirs sont à jamais gravé dans mon cœur. _

**Ce qui me désole et que je désespère**

**Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y arien à faire**

**Apprends-moi à croire que tu es devenu mon étoile**

_Ton caractère, ton humour tout cela s'effacé. Mais grâce et ton fils, notre fils, tout cela mes revenu. Protège nous, moi et Angel, protège nous grâce à tes grands ailes blanche. _

**Mon Ange, ma Lumière **

**Mon intime repère**

**Mon Ange, ma Lumière**

**Qui chaque jours m'éclaire.**

_Ton souvenirs restera gravé en nous pour l'éternité. Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais_

**Telle est ma prière.**

L'ancien serpentad, lachâ la rose blanche qu'il tenais dans ses bourrasque de vent l'emporta au loin. Draco resta là une moment à regarder le paysage et a essuyer ses larmes. Avant qu'une voix ne l'appelle.

Père ! Père !

Le blond se retourna et aperçu une tête blonde se précipiter vers lui. Son fils atterri dans ses bras. Quand il croisa la regard de son fils, vert émeraude, il sourit.

Qui y a-t-il Angels ?

Il faut que tu rentres ! Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione sont arrivés. Il faut qu'on aille rendre visite à Papa !

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Il posa son fils par terre. Lui pris la main et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il se retourna une dernière fois, murmurant un dernier je t'aime emportait par le vent.

_**Fin**_

Alors se one-shot vous a-t-il plut ? Ce soucis et pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui lise _Destiné et aussi pour tous les autres bien sûr ! Ceci est mon premier One-shot, quen pensez-vous ? _

_À bientôt LoveDrayyy_


End file.
